The Outings of Robin and Red X
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Different outings and sometimes different versians of said outings  Ex. Ch.1 and Ch.2  Enjoy my different ideas of Robin and Red X and their relationship from enemies to friends to lovers and much much more...All the same pairings and most are unconnected
1. Tower

**Summery:** LIME. Robin has a secret lover and Titans East and West are gonna find out Who! Speedy and Beast boy find that they are good a deductions and Starfire just wants to save Robin's 'earthy virginity'. Fem/Slash, Starfire/Raven, Cyborg/Beast boy, Aqua Lad/Speedy, Bee/Jinx, Mas/Meno.

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Lime between two men. Language.

**Notes:…**XD This makes me laugh.

Beast Boy sighed as he sat down at the table with a 'plop'.

The green boy glanced around the room full of Titans East and West. Everyone was with their special other…

Speedy and Aqualad across from him at the table whispering into each other's ear quietly both flushed a bright red and smiling slyly.

Bumblebee and Jinx discretely holding hands and laughing at the vase that had broken in half when Jinx's face had flushed across the room.

Mas and Menos giggling together behind the couch while grinning and whispering together and shooting looks at the other team members.

Starfire and Raven both levitating in a corner and smiling at each other, and Beast boy could practically see the large pink heart over their heads.

Even Cyborg had his arms wrapped around him, pulling his smaller green frame into his arms, back to chest snuggly.

But Robin was alone. It wasn't anything new, when a team of people had couples in them and the number was odd, that meant either someone was alone or there was a threesome going on.

And Beast boy was positive there weren't any threesomes in the Titans.

But he couldn't help but notice that he didn't look left out at all-don't get him wrong. Beast boy loved Robin as much as the rest of the team(s). He was happy that Robin wasn't hurt that he didn't have a lover-or at least one in the team. The shape-shifter was sure he didn't have a normal lover either.

But it seemed strange to him…Robin never seemed bothered by his singularity.

He never tried hitting on the girls-or the guys-in the city. When someone flirted with him, he never reacted back in less it was for an undercover mission.

Not even a jealous or hurt look crossed his face when the two couples of his team left for a date on the same night-leaving him here. In fact…it seemed he was happy when they left.

The only reaction was a slightly more chippy attitude and double solo patrols for the leader.

Now, Robin was looking out of the sea, a dreamy look at his face as a group of red flying fish shot out of the water in patterns that seemed to cross in X patterns and crisscrosses.

"Have you noticed?" Cyborg finally asked, and the surprised shape-shifter glanced at his dark skinned-half robot lover to see that his one brown eye and robotic lens were discretely focused on Robin.

Beast boy nodded slightly, catching the attention of the two love birds across from them.

Aqualad was the first to speak in a whisper.

"Robin…I thought he was single?"

Beast boy looked at him strangely.

"He is…" his voice was questioning as he glanced at Speedy for an explanation.

"So it's a secret, hm? Kinky." The red head snorted as his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

"What do you mean? What secret?" Cyborg asked as Starfire heard the question and pulled a glaring Raven over to the table, soon the other two couples were around the table as well, Robin being the only one left out and seeming not to notice as he quietly sighed and glanced down again.

"Secret lover. Duh."

"And how would you know?" Raven asked as she crossed her legs in the air in her normal meditating pose, Starfire soon following her smaller lover's example.

"Um…" Speedy glanced at Aqualad before answering.

"Back before I joined the titans…I wasn't exactly known for my commitments, okay? I know the signs. My…old acquaintances had some lovers they didn't want some people to know about too. And he is showing all of signs." The redhead winced at the death glare Aqualad threw at him before continuing.

"Sighing all the time? Extra patrols? Happy when you all leave the tower? Not even a slightly annoyed expression when you do semi-lovey-dovey stuff in front of him. I bet he didn't even look jealous about your relationship once." Speedy snorted again.

Starfire widened her green eyes and glanced at her leader and old crush.

"Robin is loving someone secretly without telling one of his team family? Why!" her shoat was muffled as Raven bowled her over to cover her mouth.

But Robin had heard and looked at them.

Raven's eyes widened and she quickly did the only thing she could think of that could warrant her to get away with tackling her lover outside of battle.

Starfire moaned in surprise as Raven covered her mouth with her own, both girls quickly joining each other in a make-out session worthy of both Roy and Beast boy blushes.

Robin stifled a chuckle before turning back around to look out at the ocean again.

Raven slowly pulled away from her dazed lover before she helped her up back into the air and they both quietly set again.

Roy cleared his throat before grasping Aqualad's hand in his own as he continued.

"It's a male, and it's one of the Titan's enemies…or Frienemies." He cast a look at the grinning, dazed Robin.

"It's not a girl-otherwise he would have reacted at least slightly more…aroused-" they all made faces at that thought.

Robin was like a sibling…Someone they would all protect with their lives. Not someone that they found sexually attractive (At least not anymore in Starfire's case)-though they all had to agree he was.

"-Towards that little display…And he wouldn't have to e it if they were just some guy. As he can see, none of us are homophobic and the world needs us so much that they wouldn't dare shun our main leader. So it would be either an enemy or a frienemy. Who do we know that Robin would feel enough attraction to, to sneak around with behind our backs?"

Beast boy's eyes had widened and he sat rim-rod straight in his lover's lap as his mind twirled.

"We have a lot of enemies…Males…They have to be intelligent. He likes older guys…but not too old. I can only think of two guys that we know that fit those…Slade-who is dead…And Red X."

They were silent a moment before Jinx smirked.

"He's distracted…Why not just sneak into his room. Whenever me and Bee were still hiding, I would always leave her love letters and such in her room. Something is bound to be there."

They were all silent, staring at the blushing dark skinned bumblebee before looking at the bad luck charm.

Raven sighed and looked at the others.

"He'll kill us if he finds out. Who's the stealthiest?"

The ten of them glanced around each other, and suddenly nine hands went up.

"Not it." They all whispered quietly and Raven growled softly as she realized she had just been played.

"Damn." She muttered before flying from the room with a grumbled excuse.

The room was clean. Dark but clean.

And on the dresser, sat a red X. A note tied around it and a rose attached to the vary middle.

Slowly…slowly…the note was opened in her shaking hands.

"What's it say?" the dark girl almost shrieked as her lover's voice was whispered into her ear and she whipped around to stare at the eight teens behind her.

"What the hell!" she growled before looking down at the note.

"What are you all doing?" The new voice made them all let out screams, dripping over each other in their haste to turn and face Robin. All of them-Raven included-ended up in a large pile of limbs and screams, the paper floated softly into Robin's gloved hand as they all settled in their pile situation.

Reading over the note-Robin's face flushed a deep red-and with a leap he was over the pile of nervous titans and picking up the rose and X.

The draw opened and closed and the two items were out of sight in a flash, the note stuffed in his belt firmly.

With a glare he glanced at the clock.

"It's time for my patrol. We'll be having a talk about this the second I get back. Understood?"

The nods were quick and nervously compliant as he stomped out of the room, his clunky shoes making noise until he was out of the tower and shooting from the island and onto the mainland on his motorcycle.

"We're gonna follow him! You were right! The lover is Red X and they're going too met now!" Beast boy cried as he tried to jump up but couldn't because Starfire's leg was on top of his back and Aqualad's upper body was over his legs.

His movement caused him to knee Aqualad in his stomach and Starfire's skirt to rid up farther enough for Speedy-whose face was on her stomach-to start freaking.

"Don't move! Damn it, if that skirt goes any higher-Aqualad will kill me and Raven will bring me back so she can kill me too!" he growled as he tried to move his arms- which were stuck under Starfire and Cyborg.

Raven snarled from under one of Cyborg's arms and Jinx-who had started it all-laughed from her place on top of Bumblebee with Aqualad's legs pinning under the, and Cyborg's leg over Jinx.

After a long moment of them all in their awkward pile, Speedy closed his eyes and turned his face away from Starfire's lower half.

"Beast boy, try to get up first. Aqualad-try and lift off of his legs. Starfire, lift the leg on his back." Speedy ordered and clenched his eyes shut.

Moments later, Beast boy was up and breathing harshly.

"That." He growled.

"Was so uncomfortable."

Aqualad rolled his eyes.

"Get Jinx up." The sea prince growled a moment later.

"I can't feel my legs. If she slides over, she can get out from under Cy." Soon, Jinx was out and Bumblebee was up as well. Aqualad was next and then Starfire when Cyborg lifted his arm's up. Raven followed and finally Speedy was up as well. Menos and Mas were next as they had just been sitting under Raven's feet and finally Cyborg was able to sit up.

"Ow." He growled as he cracked his neck to loosen it.

"Now it's time for some Robin Stalkin'!" Jinx grinned and Beast boy opened his communicator to track their leader.

"Quickly! We must hurry before our Robin has lost his earthly virginity to our most confusing of Frienemies!" Starfire almost screamed and Speedy cackled.

"From Robin's face-I doubt he's a virgin."

Starfire looked at him with large eyes and he chuckled again.

"Just in case, let's hurry?" he amended and she grinned before flying out of the room after Beast boy, and Cyborg-who had already run to the robotic man's car.

"Are y-you planning on giving u-up you're ev-vil ways _now_?" Robin tried to bite back a moan the dark teenager kissed down his neck, the strawberry blonde-turned-black haired man grinning before biting down on a piece of skin softly, leaving a light mark as Robin groaned out loud.

"I don't think you _want_ me to renounce my evil…ways. You like how I give you a challenge that none of the other villains can give you. You _like_ that I know just the right buttons to push to get you to _just go crazy_…That none of the other people on your team can even come close to beating me because of your own creation. That you're the only one that stands a chance." With each sentence, X was leaving red marks down the Boy Wonder's chest.

Letting his bare hand twitch and pinch skin on the younger teen's body, twirling a finger around the hard pebbles on his chest.

"But I know what you love more than all of those. The main reason you love the way I am-the anti-hero that only helps when you need it most, and sometimes not even then. It's a selfish reason…something that even you're ashamed of…" Robin's eyes widened and his fists clenched from their place under Red X's one hand.

"Don't say it!" he pleaded as his secret lover let his other hand slid to his waist and just under the waist band of his tights.

His legs wrapped around the black clad teens waist, his clunky, metal shoes locking together to support himself, his back still pressed to the dirty ally wall.

"You don't want me to be good…'Cause you know that there is no way in hell any good guy could _fuck _you they way I can. That the only way you'll ever get the pain you crave is by letting a bad guy fuck you…But not just any bad guy…Cause you're still a goody, goody my cute little birdie…You want to be able to feel something for them?"

The dark teenager grinned into the boy he had pinned.

Robin cried out in pleasure, almost losing control as the pale hand finally, _finally _slipped into the spandex to grip him.

"You love me? Don't you birdie?" he hissed into the younger's ear and Robin threw his head back, cracking it onto the wall behind him and not caring as bright lights flashed in front of his half-opened eyes.

X's hand was pumping and Robin couldn't control his hips-bucking into the fast, smooth hand that was so shamefully familiar.

"Say it, Birdie…You do don't you? You _love_ when I fuck you against a wall, letting your back scrape the wall over and over as I pound into you. But you also _love_ me, don't you Robin? Or should I say Richard?" Red X smirked as Robin cried out again, tears finally leaking from the bright eyes that the mask had hidden before he had taken it off.

His own eyes sparkling with accomplishment as Robin's bucking became harsher…he was getting closer. His hand kept pumping, squeezing lightly, the pale fingers rubbing over his smaller lover's dick.

And then he stopped.

Robin cried out, more tears leaking out as the hand moments ago bringing him so close to the edge, encircled the base of his cock and stopped him from moving or tipping over…his legs were weak and shaking from around X's waist.

"Say it, Birdie…" he whispered into the raven haired boy's ear harshly, tightening his grip on the younger's cock and letting the hand resting and semi supporting Robin on his hip crawl up the other's twitching skin to tweak around the boy's nipple, rolling it as he licked and lapped at Robin's neck-the boy wonder tilting his head back to show his submission.

"S-say what…" Robin whimpered, trying and falling to buck again, his arm's finally stopping the clawing on the dirty wall so that he could rest his hands in X's dyed black hair.

"Tell me what you love…Who you love…who you belong to." The hand at his base slowly slid up his erection, and Robin almost screamed at the shocking stimulation that raced up his body.

"I love when you fuck me…" Robin whimpered as X smirked and let his hand's leisurely pace quicken just slightly.

"I love-ah-I love you! Damn it! Please! Please Jason!" Robin rested his head in the crook on Jason Todd's neck, and Jay smirked as Robin whimpered in need again.

"Tell me, birdie? Who do you belong to?" he growled low, and the sound of the elder man's voice whispering so possessively in his ear went straight to his groin, the hand finally started to go faster and faster as Jason kissed at his neck.

Robin screamed then, as his release hit and his hands clenched in the dyed black hair, he yanked Red X's face to his, the two of them kissing harshly as the clear white coated X's hand and Robin slowly felt the mind numbing pleasure ebbing away to be replaced with such a satisfaction that he forgave his team mates for stalking his room then and there.

"I belong…to you." He breathed out softly as X sat him on his feet-only for his knee's to give out and his lover to catch him.

"Good."

X grinned as he wiped his dirtied hand on the black cape he wore, supporting Robin until the wonder could stand by himself.

"Why is it that the only time you ever show up outside of the tower is when I go on actual patrols?" Robin asked with a raised eye brow.

Jason grinned, pulling Robin for a scorching kiss that left Robin breathless, his face flushed slightly.

"You're easier to seduce when you're off guard."

"I'm off guard on my fake patrols." Robin smirked.

"Exactly, you know how I am will challenges."

X shook his head, grinning before pulling Robin closer to him, flush to his body as he helped Robin to pull the tight-fitting shirt and cape back on, sliding the mask on at last.

"Can't wait for the next patrol…"

"Neither can we." The smug voice caused Robin to freeze and X to immediately set his own mask back in place.

"Guys…" Robin gulped and tightened his hands on his lover's shoulders as the man shifted towards the escape route he had laid out.

"Try it and there won't be another fake patrol for a long, long time." The boy wonder hissed quietly and Jason froze in place, his hands tightening around Richard's waist.

"What do I do?" the naturally raven haired boy leaned into his lover in defeat and hid his red face from his nine other comrades.

"Well…we can't hide it now. They're like, stalking you."

"How much did you see?" Robin asked as flash backs of the last twenty minutes played through his head…

His face turned a deep crimson as the things he had admitted in the throes of passion out loud and he hit X lightly in the chest.

"I think we came in sometime around 'Why is it that the only time you ever show up outside of the tower is when I go on actual patrols?'" Raven said as she glanced around the ally then at the wall that her leader had his back to.

Robin let out a faint sigh of relief before embarrassment washed over him.

"Shit."

Beast boy laughed loudly at the soft reply of his leader and Robin growled before slowly pulling away from the stiff Red X.

"How did you find me? I know we're in the dead end of town. No one but us ever comes here…"

Speedy grinned.

"Tracker. We-skillfully-deducted that you had a secret lover." The red head grinned.

Robin shook his head with a small smile.

"And how did you do that?" Red X asked skeptically as he turned around, Robin sort of hiding behind him.

"Well-" Speedy paced back and forth in front of the other people as he started his explanation.

"-it started with Beast Boy. He and Cy had been staring at you for, like the whole party. And then Cy asked if he noticed to. I knew what they were talking about. They wondered why-even though all of your people close to you are together and you were the odd one out, you never seemed hurt or jealous." Green Arrow's old side kick grinned and stopped suddenly, his hand straight up with his finger pointed to the sky in the universal pose of stupid questioning.

"And let us not forget the signs!" Starfire pointed out swiftly.

"What signs?" X grinned from behind the mask.

This would be good.

Speedy continued as if Starfire's interjection was all planned.

"The love struck sighs! Double solo patrols, not reacting in any way irritated or hurt by the others bluntly romantic nature."

"Is moaning in his sleep a sign?" Starfire asked after a second of though.

"Wet dreams! Haha! We have you!"

Robin flushed and pinched X as the villain started to chuckle.

"Anyway-after that we put our heads together. It wasn't anyone on the team. And even if it was a guy-you knew we weren't homophobic. And if it was a girl-you would have reacted at least a bit aroused by that little…show that Starfire and Raven put on. So it had to be a guy and someone that you couldn't tell us about."

Aqualad raised an eyebrow as Speedy hopped up and down in excitement for some reason.

"We knew your type. Older but not an old man, Smart. So that narrowed it down to two people-one of which is dead-"

"You really thought I would let _Slade_ do something like that to me?" Robin shivered in disgust and gripped his lover tighter.

"…no…" Speedy muttered guiltily and Robin glared at the obvious lie. "So…all that was left was Red X. So to prove our theory, we got Raven to go into your room and look for something to prove it-where she found a rose, a note, and one of his X's." the archer grinned and then looked at Cyborg.

"We got a lock of your comm. and tracked you here."

Robin shook his head again, stepping out from behind X.

"But…You didn't see or hear anything…did you?" he asked again awkwardly.  
"We came just as you admitted to fake patrols." Beast boy shrugged.

"Why? What was he doing to you?" Cyborg glared at Red X who put his hands up.

"Nothing he didn't want to do-that's for sure."

Robin flushed and glared at his lover with wide eyes.

"We were…talking!" he tried to cover what the other had said as the faces of his comrades changed from confused to smug or anger-directed at Red X.

"Yeah, about how much you like when I fu-" Robin slapped a hand over the other's mouth piece, muffling the other's next few words.

"You are making it worse." He hissed at the anti-hero as Cyborg powered up the canon on his arm.

"I know." The smug answer made Robin blush again and open his mouth to comment, but Red X had turned around, lifting up his mask-making sure the nine others couldn't see his face-to kiss him passionately.

Robin moaned softly as X forced his mouth open with his tongue, fighting with the wet muscle.

His now gloved hands slid down Robin's side sensually, one hand resting low on the younger's hip while he let the other creep up to Robin's chin to tilt his face up and deepen the kiss-both ignoring the sound of a canon charging up as Robin's fingers twined into Jason's hair to pull him closer.

Red X slowly pulled away, grinning at the dazed expression of his lovers face before finally hearing the canon sound as Cyborg brought it up to aim at him.

"'Till next time, Birdie." And then he was gone, up the fire escape and dodging the bullets Cyborg's canon shot at him until he disappeared into the night.

Robin leaned against the wall, a silly, dazed grin on his face as he looked at the place that X had disappeared.

His fingers touched his tingling lips as he tried to gain back his composer.

"Yeah, until next time…"

And then he was pulled away from the wall and stuffed into Cyborg's car as Speedy took his motorcycle-none of them trusting him to drive in his goofy state.

Robin grinned the whole way, only half-listening to the lectors each of the people in the car gave him as his mind raced,

And as the Teen Titan base came into view as they hovered over the water, he felt the grin widen and his eyes twinkle.

"-And when we get back to the tower-"

Robin smirked in his head.

Oh, the things he and X would do when they got back to the tower…


	2. Insanity

**Summery: **'The battle was over…

Slade was dead. They had all watched in horror as the volcano burned him up, the howls of pain and fury had been too real to be faked.

Jump city was safe.

Cyborg looked at his leader in shocked understanding and similar shocked sorrow as the Boy Wonder rocked on his knees-the body of Red X lay in his lap.'

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Relationship between two men or two women. Near death and language.

**Notes: **I like this one to. XD

The battle was over…

Slade was dead. They had all watched in horror as the volcano burned him up, the howls of pain and fury had been too real to be faked.

Jump city was safe.

Cyborg looked at his leader in shocked understanding and similar shocked sorrow as the Boy Wonder rocked on his knees-the body of Red X lay in his lap.

The half man-half machine pulled his green lover closer in subconscious fear as he could only watch Robin suffer.

The other members of the two Titan teams stood close by, all holding each other in shock as they watched the heart wrenching scene in the middle of the burning clearing only miles away from Jump.

"…You promised…Damn it. Wake up…no…you can't be dead. You promised. Damn it, Damn it! You fucking promised!"

Starfire winced…Robin only used the earth term of crudeness when he was emotional.

Richard shook and rocked back and forth, holding his formerly-secret lover in his arms, tears raced down his face and sobs wracked his body.

"Wake up…You promised you bastard. You promised!" he snarled before burying his face in Jason's dyed hair, ignoring the blood matting it and the red liquid as it slowly dripped from cuts and scrapes on his body.

Jason was still, his pulse was faint and weakening as Robin held him, remembering back to how Slade's robots had shot a fatal shot at him just after Slade was killed.

Raven had killed it, screaming out a warning to him.

But it was too late and Robin had frozen as the whole fight had caught up with him, the bullet zoomed towards him and not even a second later, there was a scream of pain, and he hit the ground as blood soaked through his shirt.

Red X was on top of him, breathing harshly as Robin rolled him off and held him.

"Remember...you made me promise…you wanted…I said yes! Yes. You can't just-just-just die!" Robin sobbed out quietly as he tightened his grip.

"You wanted to go to Gothem…Meet Batman and finally see that sick fuck that is the Joker you're so intrigued with…You made me promise! I did…And you promised that…that you wouldn't leave! Damn it! You said you wouldn't leave!"

His voice cracked as his hands clucked at Red's shoulders in anger.

"You…promised."

Beast boy felt the tears start to run…his eyes filling with tears over and over as his leader continued to ramble to the most-likely dead man again and again…

He gripped at Cyborg's human hand tightly and leaned into him for comfort…

"Is…is he alive?" Beast boy asked softly.

Cyborg shook his head.

"I can't tell…My whole arm short-circuited. I'm lucky I can even move it…I can't work any of the apps." He whispered back and the green teenager started to shake in his arms.

Everything was dark…it hurt like a fuck but he couldn't see anything. He felt like he was floating…in a big dark world of nothing.

His body ached from the bullet he had taken to protect Robin, his mind reeled from the sudden shock of not being in the battle field and he felt his heart ache for some reason he couldn't figure out.

It was all quiet and Red X tried to look around, but all he saw was darkness.

_Where am I?_

So he couldn't speak? But his thoughts echoed around him in the deep dark spaces of what he could only think of as his subconscious.

_If it really /_is_/ my mind…I want to see what's going on outside!_

It was slow…hazy and misty for a minute as a screen of light filled a side of the place.

He realized then that his heart hurt for his lover.

Robin was holding him, covered in his bleed and Red X's own.

He was rocking, sobbing into his dyed black hair.

Both their masks were about a foot away from where Robin had apparently thrown them, and the ten other Teen Titans stood of to one side, each holding their respective loved ones close at the scene his heart-broken lover made.

He wanted to cry out at Robin's mumbling.

"Promised…you promised…I love you. Please don't go. Don't leave me here alone please…I love you, I love you. I promised to go back to Gothem with you for a little while. You promised you would go with me! Please…please…"

_I love you Robin!_

_I promised and I'll keep it. Just…_

_I'm not dead! Birdie…I'm not dead._

Jason looked around at the dark room, he floated closer to what he realized was a glass door of some kind.

He looked next to it and gasped as suddenly another door popped up next to it. Then noises filled the silence as the whole space was lined with doors.

Pictures hung on all of them with signs marking where the door led.

The one he was in front of had Robin's smiling face on it, the neon pink sign on top of it written in sleazy classic cursive that made him really question himself read 'Heart/Love' and he felt his hand inch towards the door knob.

Then the door next to it caught his eye.

A picture of the battle field they were on, everything was blown to bits and Robin was in a freeze frame, holding him mid-rock and sobbing into him.

In big, black, bold lettering the top of the door read 'Exit', he raised his eyes at the stupid, un-subtle way his mind worked and then looked at the picture.

He glanced behind him and yelped-though it was silent-as he saw the doors around him starting to fade.

_I'm dying._

It came to him in that simple thought.

If he didn't go through that exit before it disappeared he would die.

He quickly turned around almost screaming at the faded look his 'Exit' door had taken he grabbed the door knob.

A look of panic crossed his face as the door didn't budge and he almost howled as he tried again and again.

_I'm _going _to die._

It brought him clarity…that there was no escape from his mind.

He glanced at his Heart door, happy to see it hadn't faded even a bit.

He didn't hesitate to close his hand around the knob and turn at the door handle. He could see the tall-tale signs of rust on the knob, as if it had once been rusted and then polished and shined until it was the golden that it was now.

He pushed the door open.

He smiled at the shrine in the room.

Robin's picture was hanging on the wall, under it were all the love letters he had written and gotten back, the presents he had sent and received.

Roses littered the room that he winced at as the baby pink surrounding him caught his eye.

"He makes me such a pansy."

The world left his mouth with sound but he didn't really notice as his hand was coming to trace his lover's beautiful face.

Richard was smiling, his mask gone in the picture, his light freckles just barely showing up in the flash of the camera.

He noticed a key leaning next to the wall on top of the picture and he grabbed it gently, looking around for where it went.

Another picture of the two of them made him took up and he smiled at the moment he remembered well.

He had grabbed Robin from behind, holding him tightly as his lover leaned into his arms.

Robin had turned and they had shared a chaste kiss in the sunset before Robin had to go back to the tower so he and his secret lover weren't discovered.

The picture was just as they kissed, their chests pressed together.

The key hole was in the middle of where their chests had touched, their hearts both beating against each other.

He smiled slightly.

He was such a sap.

The key was turned after he inserted it into the hole and the picture opened, bright light shining through so bright that he had to open his eyes.

When they fluttered open again, the pain had increased by at least three and the realization he had felt no pain in the Heart room hit him with a smirk.

He felt like he had lost all his strength and a weight on him making it hard to breath.

"Promised…Love you…don't go…please, please don't go…"

He felt the tears Robin shed and the blood as it dripped slowly from the cuts and scrapes on the younger teen onto him to mix with his blood on the ground.

He opened his eyes wider to see Robin on his knees, bent over him as if he were bowing, his head rest on Jason's stomach as he sobbed, his hands clenched in his hair.

Sobs wracked the smaller teen, making Red move slightly as well.

He winced as he moved his hand up slowly, Robin not noticing until he had started to pet his hand, and run his hand through the soft hair.

Slowly, slowly Richard looked up at him and by that time he had propped himself up on his free arm and smiled at him slightly.

"I love you too, but Hell No you are not getting out of that promise." Was the only words he got out before his lover tackled him.

The wince went unnoticed as he wrapped his arms around Robin, smiling slightly as he laid in the mud, his crying love on top of him, him holding said love and surrounded by shocked but cheerful team members.

Well…all in all. At least they found out in a near-death experience instead of say…walking in on them after he gave Robin a hand job. Now _that _would have been embarrassing. Not to mention the sheer insanity the over protective Cyborg would have caused with that Canon.

An alternate way of the titans east and west finding out about Robin and Red X.

I think I'll do a couple more of these…their fun and I like thinking up new ways for them all to find out. XD And thanks to Scarlett Stoic for pointing out I got Robin's real name wrong! ^^


	3. Citric Acid

**Summery:** "Why Robin, when did you start using Lemon scented soup? I know you hate citrus and it was lavender last time I checked…" Slade's tone of voice made Robin glare at him darkly.

"That is none of your business you creeper!" he hissed venomously-but Cyborg heard the 'I'm going to_ Kill_ Red X.' after the sentence before the younger boy bolted towards the creepy pedophile that they called their arch enemy in another attack.

**Rating: T**

**Warning: **Language., kissing between two males-Implied Smexin'!

**Notes: **I like this one, don't really know why…

(A LINE GOES HERE BUT FANFICTION DELETED IT)

"No! Don't!" The boy wonder shouted in terror as Red X held up one of his biggest fears, shrieking in fear when the masked boy standing over him tipped it slightly and a small drop of the acid inside of it dripping down the side and almost fell onto his bare skin-X catching it before that could come to be.

Robin struggled again, trying to break the bonds holding his wrists to the pole-the hand cuffs not cutting into his skin because of the leather gloves the anti-hero had allowed him to keep on.

His shirt, as well as his mask and his pants had been forgone though-leaving him in his clunky boots, the gloves, and the tight boxer briefs he was forced to wear-it was either tight boxers or commando with _his_ costume.

Jason laughed loudly as his victim scrummed-his gloved hand finally flipping the thing in his hands over so that a small puddle of the acid that had been collecting in the grove of the sweat/sour orange thing he held splashed onto Richard's bare chest.

"No! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" the leader of the teen titans shouted in horror.

Red X shook his head and laughed out loud at the sight.

"Love, you fight deadly villains on a daily basis, you control the best team of crime fighting teens in the history of the world, deal with hormonal robots and little green boys that go into heat every year-and are forced to listen to said robot and green boy in heat go at it for a week…" he took a breath before continuing with a grin.

"You have an arch enemy and you trained with _Batman_ of all fucking super heroes, are idolized as the Boy Wonder of Jump city, the star in every wet dream of the teenage population, deal with alien females every day and their creepy mood swings, fought the _fucking Joker_ then found out he was fucking your mentor _and _took on one of your worse Frienemies as a lover all at the ripe old age or fifteen…" Red X shook his head as Robin struggled, his skin crawling as the acid dripped down is sides-enticing Jason and making Richard utterly weak with terror.

"How the hell can you be so scared of Citric Acid?"

"It makes me sticky and smell like Leeeemooonssss!" The dark haired boy whined loudly-causing the four teens in the living room at the bottom of the tower wince at the high voice he made.

"Whatever Birdie…" Red X rolled his eyes as he removed his mask so he could start licking the Orange juices on his lover's stomach off.

**_time skip_**

Robin sighed as he exited the room-sticky with Orange, Lime, and Lemon on his chest and smelling of the most sourest fruit in existence as he limped down the hall sourly (excuse the pun…).

Red X grinned behind his mask as he exited after him-stepping forward quickly to wrap his arms around the younger boy's waist.

"Now I have to take a shower! I'm going to smell like citrus for weeks!"

"What's so bad about that? Citrus smells nice."

"Not when I'm fighting Slade!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just watch, you'll see!"

**_ time skip _**

Robin kicked out-his boot getting caught by the two faced villain of his nightmares, who used the momentum behind the attack to force Robin over his head and into a flying spin he couldn't control.

He landed after hitting Cyborg, who helped the dizzy leader up and on his feet.

"Why Robin, when did you start using Lemon scented soup? I know you hate citrus, it was lavender last time I checked…" Slade's tone of voice made Robin glare at him darkly.

"That is none of your business you creeper!" he hissed venomously-but Cyborg heard the 'I'm going to_ Kill_ Red X.' after the sentence before the younger boy bolted towards the creepy pedophile that they called their arch enemy in another attack.


	4. Plus

**Summery:** "Or you…you could m-move in here with…w-with me?" Robin clenched his eyes shut, tensing and moving his hands to Red's shirt so he could fist the material-bracing himself for the gentle rejection.

Red X was speechless-him? Live in a tower full of super heroes? Who didn't even know his true identity? Slash. Sequel to my last update-Citric Acid.

**Rating: T**

**Warning: **Language., kissing between two males.

**Notes: **I like this one, don't really know why either...

(A LINE GOES HERE BUT FANFICTION DELETED IT)

Red X laughed harder at the face Robin made as he rolled on the floor in hysterics after hearing the story.

"He knows what type of soap you use!" the anti-hero repeated in between laughter.

Robin glowered at him and the rest of the team tried to hide their grins…unsuccessfully.

The boy wonder glared at them all to before his eyes lit up with an evil idea that would have Red X doing a complete 180 on the emotion meter for the situation.

"You realize that for him to have known that, he would have to have gotten into my bath room…which is connected to my room-where I sleep and get dressed and keep my clothes, not to mention all the _other _stuff in there. But I guess you're right-"

Before he could even finish his subtle hinting at what Slade could have done to him in his most vulnerable of places, Jason was already on top of him-tackling him over the couch and onto the carpeted floor of the main room.

He growled and Robin smirked as his lover's possessive nature came into play again.

"You're switching rooms…now." He hissed and Robin smiled lightly-looking up at him from the floor.

Red X was struck dumb by his lover at that second.

Robin was beautiful all the time-even when he was covered in garbage and fighting a serious cold/flu (Completely different story…) but at that moment…

He was under Red, a grin lighting up his face-his pale skin almost seeming to shine and his light splatter of freckled over his nose and cheeks highlighted by the lighting around them, his hair was free of the gel he used to spike it and splayed across the floor around his face, framing him in a pond of black hair.

His smoky, baby blue eyes were sparkling with humor and laughter, with love.

He was _enchanting_ at that moment.

Red couldn't help but lean down and kiss him, despite the fact the they were upside down-they legs still half hanging off the back of the couch Jason had knocked them over.

Richard smiled brighter and leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes to enjoy it before pulling back-he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and took a breath before glancing at the rest of his team-they all nodded with a smile or-in Ravens case-rolled their eyes and made a face.

"Or…" he slowly slid his hands from around Jason's shoulders until they rested on his white, half skull mask-lifting it up to reveal the handsome face of his boyfriend…the face only Richard-out of all of Jump City-got to know who was behind the mask he had designed, and know it was Red X.

"Or?" Jason asked, tensing slightly at the disregard of his mask, then relaxing and simply tilting his head away from the other titan's line of view.

"Or you…you could m-move in here with…w-with me?" Robin clenched his eyes shut, tensing and moving his hands to Red's shirt so he could fist the material-bracing himself for the gentle rejection.

Red X was speechless-him? Live in a tower full of super heroes? Who didn't even know his true identity?

He looked down at Robin, ready to gently deny the offer…but then he saw his face.

His lover was obviously sure of his rejection and it showed in every way his birdie looked.

His hands were tightly fisted in the black spandex of his costume, his beautiful eyes were clenched together and his lips were thinned in fear.

His heart clenched and without a second thought he leaned down and captured Richard's lips in a long, deep kiss.

His hands rested on the boy wonder's feminine hips gently as his lips caressed the other's pale ones, only slightly surprised when Robin didn't put too much into it until the very end.

He pulled back what felt like moment later but was really a good three minutes before answering.

"I guess you're gonna need someone around here to protect you from the soap snatcher, hmm birdie?" he whispered into the other's ear.

When he pulled back to get a look at his lover's face he was almost blinded.

His smile was so big it looked painful and his eyes shimmered with something so strong that any and all doubt Red X had about making the right decision were trampled-swept up, powered, and fed to cows so they would become manure and used to help plants grow.

And later that night when Jason was stripped down to his boxers with Richard pressed against him in the same state of dress, he smiled into the black hair of his lover-his own dyed black hair sticking to his face after the _activities_ he and his birdie had done over ten minutes ago-and let one thought go through his head before joining his love in sleep.

'_Citric Acid is seriously a +…no matter what it makes Birdie smell like._'


	5. Fighting sucks

**Summary: Their first fight...**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Language, male x male kissing and angst-sort-of-cause-I-suck-at-angst**

**Notes: Haven't written anything in a while and I was just watching TV when the sudden urge to write some good old Robin/Red X slashin' hit. I'd been meaning to Ya'know start this fic for a while, but never got around to it so enjoy! Plz? =D**

(A LINE GOES HERE BUT FANFICTION DELETED IT)

"You-You...I-I can't stand you!" The boy wonder snarled, hurling some sort of morning gear that looked suspiciously like BB's bottle of hair gel at the masked man across the alley.

"Yeah? Well then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore!" said masked anti-hero roared out, almost deciding to hurl the gel back but holding the urge back in case he actually hit his lover.

Robin froze for a moment, his smoky baby blue eyes widening from behind the deep black mask he wore. Tears built up in his eyes and he felt his cheeks go red with fury and sorrow all at once.

"Fine! I don't care you fucking-I hate you!" Richard cursed as his clunky boot caught on the pipe in the middle of the alley they were in before he stomped closer, swiping up the dented bottle he had just bought for his green team mate and whirling around on his heels.

Red X's eyes widened in realization as to what he just said, terror gripped his heart as he stepped after his lover, feeling the all familiar fear creeping up his spine as he tried to run after the hero of Jump City.

"Wait-Birdie, I didn't mean-I'm sorry!" he cried out, but Robin didn't even pause, hurt and anger blocking his now-ex lover's terrified voice out of his head as he continued to leave, Beast boy's gel gripped tightly in his shaking fists.

He couldn't even remember how the fight had started, only that it had, had something to do with Starfire and he being caught in a compromising position after they had both been hurled into a rather compact space...The two of them had been trying to get out of the spot-getting crushed together in the process. Cyborg had found them soon enough, with Red X hiding out behind him to make sure his lover was okay.

Apparently, X hadn't gotten the memo about Starfire and Raven-nor obviously, about his boyfriend being _gay_. Jason had left the scene the second he saw Robin and Star crammed together in such a way that it reminded him of how he and Richard usually looked against one of the alley walls during their secret meetings.

The next day-today-Robin had went out to go and get Beast boy more of the disgusting hair gel he used as he was out after they used to slippery stuff to un-cramp Starfire and Robin. X had met him on his way back and the next thing he knew, they had been screaming at each other harshly...

Robin felt tears spring up again and he scrubbed at his eyes, mounting the X-cycle he had driven over to the store and sliding his helmet on, gunning the engine as X tried to run up to him again.

But he was angry -furious, livid, incensed-and hurt-sorrowful, distressed, sad...-so he ignored the call, ignored the terrified sound that Red gave as he zoomed off.

Had he known...known about the small fits of Autophobia that his ex-lover had next to never, Robin would not have stormed off in pain.

But he didn't. So he left Jason Todd in the alley-shaking with the realization that he was alone again...alone again after almost a full year of being with the Boy wonder and it...was his fault.

It was all his stupid, possessive, mean, evil, _stupid _self's fault.

(A LINE GOES HERE BUT FANFICTION DELETED IT)

Robin parked hazardously in the Towers underground parking area. The others were all out on solo patrols, so he didn't worry about them seeing the red rimmed eyes as he tore away his mask and heading towards his room-tossing the dented bottle of gel onto BB's bed as he passed the green skinned boys room on his way.

The tears he had held back the whole twenty minute drive home welled up again as he entered his room, leaning against the door as soon as it slid to a close. His mask drifted to the carpeted floor lightly as he dropped it and he slowly sank after it, feeling his knees begin to shake, he kicked his notepad and a blue pen away from him-only a couple of inches as he settled numbly into the carpet.

He brought his legs up to his chest, his forehead resting against his knees as his hands twined into his inky colored hair. Tears began to stream from his clenched eyes and his frame began to shake along with his knees in grief, fingers grasping tighter to his hair as sobs ripped from his chest.

His lungs and chest began to ache soon, the position he was in-with his legs so compact against him, pressed harshly against his chest and making it hard for him to breathe-slowly relaxing as the sobs stopped and tears just rushed quietly from his eyes.

Richard's legs eased away from his body, sliding out along the carpet until they stalled a bit away from him and he leaned his head back-fingers slowly unclenching and slipping from his hair, falling like dead weight to the floor and staying there as he stared out of the window on the other side of the room. The sun was just beginning to set-casting the east facing room into shadows, as the moon had yet to begin to rise.

His baby blues drifted from the window to the ceiling and he sighed, the sound coming out more as a small, half-broken hiccup leading to the end of his sobs.

He hadn't realized when he and X had first gotten together-in that disgusting factory Jason had led him into-that it would be this painful when the anti-hero would finally get sick of his girlish mood swings and his annoyingly heroic traits that even annoyed himself sometimes...He had, had no idea that this ripping inside his heart would appear when this heroic life style had finally put him into a situation where he had pushed his lover too far. He knew it would happen eventually-X was his first love, and those never worked out for long, Robin knew...

Yet, Richard could not bring himself to regret it...he only felt the sheer pain of the rather harsh break up that had happened so short a time ago. It felt as if he had forgotten how to feel anything-his emotions were gone it seemed, leaving only that...that _pain _that hurt so much and Robin just wanted it to end. He wanted Jason to slid into his dark room from the window and smile at him from behind the X mask and he wanted to hear X whisper 'Birdie' sweetly in that voice he used to comfort him, and he wanted to feel the anti-hero's arms wrap around his waist and he wanted to feel the man's cool lips pressed against his warm ones...

He wanted this whole day to not have happened, he wanted to go to sleep and never wake up in this world-he wanted...he wanted...he didn't know what he wanted now that he couldn't have X...

(A LINE GOES HERE BUT FANFICTION DELETED IT)

Red X dropped to his knees, pulling at his mask until it fell away and onto the floor of the Tower.

He knew that if any of the other teen titans came home early then he would be caught...but this was the only place he could go...

The fear he was experiencing-the terror and pain he had felt watching Robin speed up clumsily on his motorcycle only an hour earlier had been...too much.

He guessed it was the Autophobia that was causing it-Richard Grayson was his one person, the one person that could keep his abandonment issues away after so long.

He had been fine without him at first...He had lasted so long by himself, so long that he had thought that the phobia had left him. He didn't have a person anymore-a person that his old therapist had said would help to rid him of the fear. That person had dies-his mother had died of the overdose and he had been alone.

Then Batman had come and rest was history-the Joker killing him, being resurrected by that man in the alternate reality...slowly worming his way into the anti-hero that he was.

Batman had left him...he'd left batman? He didn't know, all he could get through his head was that his surrogate father wasn't there anymore, and then he had been alone again-moved to Jump City when he heard that the first Robin-who was younger than him but still just as good-was fighting crime with a band of freaky teenagers.

After he had gotten around to stealing the X-suit and helping Richard out every once in a while, he had gotten used to it there and he decided to stay instead of leaving to go cause havoc, he'd stayed and observed.

But then the fucking thing in the factory had happened and he'd taken the teenagers virginity...he hadn't planned it, but he had wanted to know what would happen.

He'd grown attached and that fear had slowly, but surely, crept back...The fear the most important thing in his life would leave him alone, abandon him for something easier-death, another man, a better sidekick...

Now he was risking his life and possibly his limbs just to get close to Robin again. It was dark as Jason began to quietly make his make his way into the building, grateful in a slightly broken way that Robin had been to torn up from their verbal beat down in the alley to set the security system after he was inside.

The lack of any resistance to his break in made him feel slightly better-and he was even more pleased when he realized that Robin really was the only one home in the Tower.

The other titans were not so happy in their leader's choice of lovers-meaning that they hated him and took every chance they could get to try to keep him and Robin apart. Red X smiled at the memory of the time they had tried to ruin Robin's chances of meeting up with him by forcing Beast boy to go along on all of the solo patrols the leader had set for his self.

All it had accomplished was BB being scarred all over again after walking in on one of his best friends getting completely mouth raped by one of his most disliked enemies. Against a slab of large, frozen, plastic wrapped pig carcass.

To say the least, neither Robin or Cyborg was very happy with the results and all X had gotten for a week was glares and a very swift hand-job.

He heard sniffling as he neared Robin's room-listening even harder as he realized that it was his lover making the noise.

Slowly he stepped closer to the door, feeling the fear leave him as he got closer to the one person that could keep the terror away from him.

With a silent sigh, he leaned his back on the door, feeling the slight vibrations that Robin sent through the medal as he leaned against it on the other side and cried.

X felt himself slid down the door quietly, the heat from Robin on the other side of him seeming to leak from the other side and touch his own latex covered back.

(A LINE GOES HERE BUT FANFICTION DELETED IT)

Robin felt the light shudder the door gave as another body leaned against it-he felt the cold heat that the door let in through its metal skin and he assumed that the heat came from the body sliding down the metal and sitting behind him.

The Boy wonder had a very clear idea as to who it was but for all he knew, it could be Slade come to take advantage of his weak state.

He couldn't bring himself to care really, to emotionally drained from today to do anything about his enemy on the other side.

On the other hand, it could be who he thought it could be, X come to somehow help him to make it right.

He held his breathe, but when the only thing he heard was the quiet sounds of someone crying in the dark hallway, he pulled his knees to his chest in that position that made it hard for him to breathe but helped him to become as small as possible and buried his face in the crook of his crossed arms.

(A LINE GOES HERE BUT FANFICTION DELETED IT)

On the other side, X was in the same position as his hurt lover.

He couldn't really understand how sitting like this was supposed to make him feel better, all it did was compact his chest enough to make it hurt, but somehow it made him feel safer so he too shallow breathes in the quiet hallway and let tears fall from brown eyes.

They set like that for another hour, both silent and simply listening to the other as they drowned together in sorrow.

Neither had any idea what to say to each other, awkward and straining as it was, Red X nor Robin wanted to break the quiet-afraid that if they did, then the screaming would start again and this time, X wouldn't come back to sit on the opposite side of the door that Robin sat at.

(A LINE GOES HERE BUT FANFICTION DELETED IT)

Robin blinked his eyes, one hand sliding slightly and coming across his notepad and the blue pen from before.

An idea crossed his mind and with minimal effort, he had pulled the paper pad over to him and began to write.

After he scribbled something onto the paper, he crossed it out and scribbled something again…he repeated the process for almost five minutes before he finally ripped the paper off and folded it up into four squares, hooking the pen to it and sliding it under the door without looking.

X glanced down as he felt the door shudder with movement again and noticed the piece of paper-the white almost blinding in the darkness.

He carefully picked it up-catching the pen quickly when it dropped from the paper-and opened it gingerly.

'_Hey_'

Many things were scribbled out above the simple word but he thought he could make out the words 'Sorry' 'love you' and 'please don't cry' in there thorough the rapid blue lines of pen.

He smiled slightly, holding back a small chuckle as he uncapped the pen and wrote back.

'**Hi**'

He passed it back and soon Robin had scribbled his answer and X had done the same.

'_Why are you here_" crossed out '_Don't go_'

'**I won't go anywhere unless you force me to Birdie.**'

'_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown that gel at you or said anything so mean…_'

'**Me too…I didn't mean it Richard. I shouldn't have said that to you, I never meant to…Please don't leave me…I love you.**'

'_Never Jay…I love you too._'

'**Open up?**'

'_But this is fun *wink, wink*_'

'**True, true.**'

'_So when did you actually get here?_'

'**About an hour and a half ago…**'

'_Wow._'

'**Yeah…Hey, when do your friends get home?**'

'_About an hour. Why?_'

'**I'm thinking about something that takes a little under an hour to do with you…**'

'_And what might that be?_'

"I think you know what that might be…" Jason smirked from behind the door, his legs relaxing and making it easier to breathe now that he wasn't being crushed by his own limbs.

"You might have to refresh my memory; I don't think I do…" Richard smiled, his eyes brightening as he tapped the door and it slid open, just in time for X to turn around before the Boy wonder was jumping on him in a passionate kiss and the four missing titans turned the corner after having come home early to check on their leader when he didn't answer his communicator.

Starfire and BB both yelped loudly, Raven froze in shock and Cyborg feel backwards as his whole system stalled.

Neither X nor Robin noticed, too caught up in the kiss.

Richard was rather quickly overpowered, forced into submission as very quickly Red X was on top of him and wrapping his green clad legs around his waist. He also wrapped his arms around Jason's neck-threading them into his dyed black hair and tightening them painfully, yanking the fistfuls of soft hair and making the anti-hero groan.

The next thing any of the titans knew-including Robin-the leader was being slamming violently into the wall as X tried to locate the door that had mysteriously run away during their kiss without breaking said kiss.

Robin yanked his hair again in response to the harsh treatment and the four teenagers in the hallway next to them all watched with wide eyes as he dropped his legs from around X's waist and turned them around, slamming the taller male into the wall himself as he took control for a moment.

Soon, X had his hands in Robin's hair as well and they rolled across the wall until they fell through the hole that was Robin's door frame-with the hero on top anyway.

Luckily for the four titans in the hall, all that could be seen of the two now was their clunky boot's, and even those soon disappeared from sight behind the closing door.

Sadly, the metal did not slide fast enough to stop the black and red shirt of Robin's, nor the completely black tights that Red X wore-confirming to the others that yes, Robin did indeed have sex.

The four stood in shock-listening to Robin as Red X soon had him screaming.

Starfire spotted the folded up, white piece of paper and pointed it out silently.

Beast boy was the first to work up the courage to step closer and pick it up-running back as if hell was after him before unfolding it and letting the four others read over his shoulder.

Starfire keened lightly at the romantic words and Raven shook her head-trying to hide her small blush at the last two sentences.

Beast boy immediately ran to his room, looking to make sure that Robin hadn't meant his supremely expensive, hardly ever in stock hair gel maximum when he said he threw gel at X, and Cyborg began to turn red with rage.

The next thing the two girls knew, Cyborg was stomping towards his leader's door.

"Damn it Robin! You come out of that room right now! And that bastard better not be with you!"

"Shi-_it_!" Robin's voice went suddenly keening and Cyborg went a deep reed with embarrassment.

"Go away Cy!" the raven cried, his voice going higher and higher with each word before it finally cracked and Red X was heard chuckling.

"Better listen to him _Cy_, birdie can tweet pretty loudly."

"Bastard! You come out of that room right-"

"I warned you!"

Robin suddenly let out a high pitched yell, pleasure completely coating his voice as he said something too low for the others to hear.

Red X answered in the same tone and before Cyborg could react Robin was crying out again.

"Do-_ooon't _you fuck_-ing_ dare! Ja-Red X! Fuck! Go _away _Cy!"

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something, but Red X suddenly cursed rather loudly and he jumped back in shock.

"Do that again!" Robin growled and X keened from inside the room, that was enough for the dark skinned Cyborg and he stepped away from the door with a furious twitch in his closed eyes.

"We are talking about this when you get out of there mister!" he growled, stomping down the hall and towards his room hoping to block out the screams of his leader and younger 'brother'.

Starfire and Raven shared a look as they both levitated in the hall, before both of their eyes dipped down the other and they both rushed for Starfire's room.

Moments later, the Tower was silent except for Beast boy's sorrowful call,

"My hair gel is_ dented_ damn it! Nooooooo!"


	6. Richard's Virginity

**Summery: **If he had a chose, if he'd planned to seduce the smaller teenager instead of it being a spur-of-the-moment, instinctive event-he might have been able to think of how to explain why they couldn't work. Why the two of them together would only lead to heart-break.

**Rating: **M or X

**Warning: **Language, Lemon, Male x Male kissing/touching/sexual activities.

**Notes: **...I don't have anything to say about this one really, just that it was annoying to write XD Enjoy I suppose…

*Every time I reread this line, it makes me shiver. I'm not sure way…

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Robin looked around, his eyes wide and unfocused.

"I know you're here Red X!" he growled, his sight completely gone in the darkness of the warehouse.

He knew X had the advantage with his heat seeking vision, he had to be careful. Be alert even in his weakened state.

The rush of air behind him as his enemy ran past him caused the teenager to gasp and twirl around, his body immediately going into a defensive state.

There was another rush behind him and Robin turned quickly-fear ripping its icy claws up his stomach.

He'd always hated the dark.

Batman used to promise to protect him from the dark back in Gotham-his mentor had always been the best father-older brother figure for him.

But he wasn't in Gotham anymore. He was in Jump.

He was alone with someone…someone who according to Bruce-was dead. Killed by the Joker.

Alone with a dead boy* in the dark, frozen-from when the freeze ray Red X had stolen had gone off and locked them in-warehouse.

Whenever he was surrounded by darkness, he always had someone with him…Star, Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg, Batman.

Once he'd even been with Roy when they were on a mission together in a cave.

But now, he was alone with only Red X.

His breath sped up as he felt the rush again.

Richard wiped around again, his mind playing and replaying the situation again and again as Red X's laugh echoed around the room.

"Well Birdie. What are you gonna do now?" His voice was everywhere-making Robin's skin flush for some reason he couldn't comprehend.

Robin didn't answer, instead he grabbed his fighting staff-feeling the calming effect as he held it in front of him defensibly.

"Do you think that will help you?" the voice came from in front of him and he lashed out, feeling the pole make contact-but not with what he had wanted.

Richard could hear the wood crack, small pieces of the material of the box flying out just as strong arms hooked under his own and gripped around his chest tightly, a foot slipping through his legs and knocking one of his legs out from under him.

He fell back with a small sound of surprise into Red X's slightly broader chest, his whole body freezing when he felt the dagger prodding at his back.

The staff fell without a sound and he tensed up, trying to arch away from the sharp point.

"So, I reiterate…What are you gonna do?" Robin's eyes widened when he felt the shallow breathing of the anti-hero on the back of his neck, his arms starting to tremble when he felt cool lips brush again the top of his spine through his spandex uniform.

"You're alone…in the dark...no one but me here with you…" he felt the grin spread across the villain's face-his mask having been removed for some reason as far as Richard could tell.

Did he know? About Robin's fear of the darkness? No one else did. Batman had been the only one. None of his team had figured it out…he was the fearless leader. Brave, loyal, heroic Robin.

He had no weakness.

"Yes, I know." X whispered, amusement plain in his voice-making Robin tremble slightly at the feeling of his lips brushing his covered skin again.

"K-know what?" He asked, hoping the innocent act would work, and blaming the stutter on the dagger pointed at him.

"You're fear." He felt the grin appear again and couldn't help but breathe a sigh at the feeling that sparked through him as he felt the movement.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

He heard the warm, breathy chuckle and he closed his eyes-his breath catching in his chest as he tried to calm down enough to think.

"Of course you don't…" Robin glared ahead of him. Stupid, patronizing son of a…

"Let me go." He hissed, his brain finally catching up with the rest of him and starting to figure the chances of escaping without harm.

He felt the chuckle again and his heart did a double take-his face flushing for a reason he'd rather avoid.

"I'd rather not…why's you heart hammering? Something getting you…excited?" The anti-hero accented the last word with a subtle slid of his hand from just under Robin's arm to the lower part of his side-only inches away from his thigh.

He made a noise, somewhere between a squeak of surprise and a choked moan.

"Sensitive much?"

"Shut up!" Robin snarled, one of his hands clamping over X's to stop it from moving any farther.

The other hand went up as well, just to stop and fall limply back down-tensing up and bending slightly to get ready to help his other hand in case Red X tried anything again.

X laughed, his dyed black hair brushing the smaller teens neck as he bent forward.

"Am I right Birdie? Are you scared? Do you fear what's hidden?" Red X asked, his caught hand seamlessly rubbing a finger over the covered skin.

Robin tried to stifle the gasp that the motion caused, his hand clasping tighter but unable to do anything to stop the single finger rubbing against his side.

"S-stop!" he whispered, his legs beginning to shake at the unfamiliar feeling that rushed though him, stemming from the finger slowly brushing circles over the thin material of his uniform.

The gloved hand didn't stop, instead Red X began to lower it again, Robin's breathing getting harsher and harsher as his hand grew tighter around the anti-hero's own.

Robin whimpered as the finger stopped closer to his thigh than it should have been, the pad of the appendage brushing against his crotch every few moments.

His hands immediately slackened around the gloved hand on his wrists and Red X took action quickly, pulling the dark mask off of Robin's face and wiping him around, the finger again starting to move in slow circles, making the raven haired boy moan and arch into the feeling. The dagger was discarded into the surrounding darkness.

"Are you, birdie?" Red X murmured into his ear, making the younger shiver violently again as the whisper went down his neck and settled in his back-causing sparks of pleasure so sudden it almost hurt as it raced through him.

"Yes-no-Maybe-I don't know?" Richard couldn't breathe, he couldn't move-it was hard to think. He had no clue what Red X was doing to him-was it a new fighting move?  
He didn't know-and the other teenager wasn't likely to tell him any time soon.

Red X laughed, his breathe puffing again Robin's neck in short bursts-the natural raven haired teen leaning his head against X's shoulder-his breath coming in short, harsh pants.

"Are you afraid Birdie? Are you afraid of what I'm about to do too you?" the dark voice echoed in the large warehouse. Robin shivered and clenched his fingers into the stretchy material on his attacker's arm-trying so hard not to simply give in.

His fingers began to ache with the tension he was gripping X's arm with, but the light touches in the place he's never been touched before was making it hard to concentrate.

In fact, he couldn't really think-he wanted to beg Red X, wanted more than what the usually masked teenager was doing-but what of more he wanted, he had no clue. Richard didn't know what the other was doing to him-just that it felt_ so_ good and he wanted the next stage of it.

"N-" Red X suddenly slid the hand on Robin's outer thigh to his inner-the tip of his fingers resting on his crotch and causing a slight whimper and his fingers clenching harder from Richard.

"Yes! Y-yes, I…I'm afraid…" Robin hissed, his eyes closing.

Red grinned, his dark eyes narrowing at the words in pleasure.

"Good." Was all he murmured in reply before backing Robin back against a wall or box-Richard couldn't quite figure it out in his state of mind.

The next thing the naturally raven haired boy knew, he was being pressed flat against something cold-he assumed the metal wall of a machine-and kissed like he'd never been before.

He didn't know what to do-the only kisses he'd ever gotten were from his mother when he was a small child before her death and the one awkward kiss he and Starfire had, had when they'd sorted out their feeling for each other.

X seemed to understand that because he led the surprise kiss smoothly, one hand tilting Robin's head the right way, the other hand clamped onto the smaller boy's thin waist and his whole body flushing to Robin's.

The dyed haired boy deepened the kiss, licking Robin's lips just enough for the other to gasp in surprise before he slipped his tongue into the warmth and began to play.

Richard didn't know how to react, so he just went along with the elder teen. His hands clenched tightly at X's forearms before relaxing into the hold the anti-hero had on him. Robin's fingers began to creep up the other until they rested on his shoulders-then moved until they were woven into the dyed hair.

X grinned into the kiss as Robin pulled him closer, pressing his lithe body into his slightly broader one and kissing back with a passion that made up for any inexperience he had.

"Eager?" he whispered huskily as Richard broke away to breath in harshly.

"Y-yes…" the unmasked hero nodded, closing his eyes and allowing his brain to mouth filters to fall-he was feeling so good, he didn't want to have to watch what he said-he didn't want to keep up his leader persona.

Would it be so bad if he wasn't Robin for the moment, just Richard for this second in time?

X grinned, his eyes lighting up at the confirmation.

"I'm going to fuck you. You realize this, yeah?" the smaller tensed up for a moment before nodding.

"I guessed that would happen at some point, while you were kissing me." Richard muttered, feeling a dark stain of red appear on his cheeks and burn him as he spoke.

"Good. Then you won't be surprised when I do this…" X grinned and finally slid his hand all the way down to cup Robin's groin and squeeze gently.

Richard bucked up with a hiss, his hands tightening in the others black hair as he moaned.

"P-please, wait! Before you…you do anything-tell me your name." Richard clenched his eyes as the other ignored his first demand and began to knead his hardening length.

"You already know my name…" X licked a line from Richard's collar to the back of his ear.

"Pl-please! I-I want to hear you say it." Robin hissed, tilting his hips up slightly and nuzzling his nose into X's neck in submission.

"…Jason. Jason Todd."

So he was correct. The person doing this to him was supposed to be dead.

"Richard Grayson."

"Of course I know that." Red X snorted and then grinned, trailing the hand that had been holding Richard's chin down his clothed chest. The digits slid down to his hip and the other hand that had been slowly tensing and relaxing around the younger's member moved away-settling itself on his other hip.

Then he was lifted up and he instinctively wrapped his legs around X's waist. Jason wasted no time in grinding against him-their crotches meeting and causing Richard to cry out in pleasure.

"N-never…done th-this…" Richard whispered, looking away from the teenager pressing him against the wall.

"Good." Red-Jason murmured back, nuzzling his nose into the hollow of Richard's throat.

The naturally raven haired boy bit back a moan, muffling it just slightly. He liked this feeling of pleasure that was rippling through him, and he showed R-Jason this by bucking his hips.

He heard the older teenager grunt and return the gesture, pressing is groin into Richards and moving one hand from the others hip to the back of his jumpsuit.

His hand found the red zipper on the back of the super hero costume and quickly pulled it down-stopping at Richard's waist, so that he could run his fingers over the smaller teen's bare back.

The superhero arched into him, his fingers tightening in his hair and his head leaning back against the machine.

Moments later, Jason had removed the top half of Richard's suit, the sleeved shirt hanging off of the blushing boy.

Jason immediately bent his head, beginning to rock his hips steadily as he flicked one of Richard's rosy pink nipples with his tongue.

Richard cried out, tensing up and rocking his own hips to match Jason's.

The dyed raven smirked, wrapping his lips around one of the pink buds and sucking gently, relishing in the way his pray began to writhe in pleasure.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked with another of his deadly smirks, much to the embarrassment of Richard.

Without thought, the teen hero nodded, his hands beginning to pull his fingers through the others hair in appreciation.

"Good…" The anti-hero grinned again, and then went back to sucking on Richard's hard nipple. His free hand began to tweak the other nub, and Richard's rare moans soon turned into whines and whimpers that came out with every breath as his kneading of Jason's hair became more persistent and his hips began to rock faster than before.

Jason grinned, "Are you close?"

Robin didn't know what that meant, but he felt his stomach burning-his lower body twisting and writhing in tension that was almost ready to release. So he nodded his head, and felt Jason stop immediately.

"Can't have that just yet. I told you already, I'm going to fuck you." Jason scoffed, much to Richard's dismay.

"P-_please_…." He whined, his body trembling with the need that the teenager over him was causing to throb through his body.

"Hold on, love." Jason whispered, untangling Richard's legs from around his waist.

Richard stood up, and then stumbled-almost falling if not for his 'attacker' catching him before he face planted. The raven clenched his eyes shut and his fingers clasped around handfuls of Jason's own suit.

"Birdie?" Jason whispered, his lips brushing against Richard's shaking shoulder questioningly.

The leader of the Teen Titans slowly moved one hand from its position wrapped in the dark latex to crawl up the larger teen's chest and then move up to his face. Richard's shivering appendage cupped the other's pale cheek-his wide blue eyes meeting the brown of Jason's before he stood on his toes and let his lips meet the others.

Their mouths molded together and Jason's arms immediately wrapped around Richard's waist and pulled him flush to his own body. Their chests fit perfectly and Richard had the distinct feeling of flying as Jason's tongue flickered across the crease of his own mouth and he parted his lips without a protest.

The smaller pressed his self harder into the other teen, allowing his own tongue to be teased into play and the two muscles wrapped around each other and sent thrills of pleasure through him.

But it was gentler than their first one. Much more…tender than before. Richard felt himself melting into the other's chest and Jason let him, the only thing holding the hero up from falling.

Moments later, they broke apart-both breathing raggedly and both flushed brightly.

"Why'd you…"

"I wanted to make sure...that I could do _it_." He answered, his eyes sliding away from the dyed raven.

Jason just smirked, understanding without having to clarify what Richard meant. Within seconds he had lead the other to a conveyer belt-covered in a flat, black belt.

"Don't move." The anti-hero ordered before fast walking out of sight.

While he was gone, Richard contemplated escaping. If he left now, no way would Jason find him before he got out. He could forget about that feeling. He could forget about Jason. He could forget about that _kiss_.

But he didn't want to.

_Robin _was telling himself to run, that this teenager was dangerous, that he would end up killing him the second he let his guard down like he wanted to. _Richard_ wanted to see what would happen, wanted to feel like he had moments before, wanted to let his guard down and give someone the chance to kill him-but know that they wouldn't.

Richard won.

"Here." Jason had returned while Richard had been musing over his position, and carried with him a rough wool blanket that he'd uncovered when he'd first gotten himself and Richard locked into the place.

A blanket was soon thrown over the conveyer belt and Richard followed after-much more gently than the blanket-and the last of his hero suit was pulled off without complaint.

Jason spread the smaller boy's legs and slid between them, looking down at Richard with eyes that filled with so many emotions that the hero couldn't read them at all. His still gloved hands rested on either side of the smaller boys head and one knee was pressed into Richard's groin-grinding over and over until the raven could feel that tension growing in his stomach again.

"T-that feeling-" Richard tried to warn his soon-to-be lover, who just grinned and continued on.

Jason set up on his knees and slowly trailed his hands from Richard's shoulders to his chest-where he tweaked his nipples harshly again-to his stomach-which he taped his fingers against until it began to shake and shiver-and then finally to his thighs.

The larger of the two teens began to pull at the top of the smaller boy's boxer-briefs but was immediately stopped by a nervous hand on his own.

The pale fingers of Richard's hand wrapped themselves around Jason's wrist and pulled it away from his underwear, a dark red flush taking over his face as he looked away from the other boy.

"What?" The anti-hero sighed, if Richard tried to back off now-Jason wasn't going to play nice anymore. He'd managed to hold back his lust so far, but he was horny and no way was he going to screw a whore when he had a perfectly fuckable teenager right here.

Richard didn't answer, instead he sat up as well and-noticing the annoyed look on Jason's face-quickly kissed him again before pulling back and tugging on his cloths.

Jason got the clue immediately and grinned, amusement making its way into his voice as he whispered out, "If you want them gone, do it yourself."

Richard flushed brightly without delay and shook his head multiple times in quick succession.

"Then to bad." The anti-hero shrugged and broke the loose grip on his wrist so that he could go back to stripping Richard completely.

"W-wait! I'll…do it." The raven said quickly, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the near pitch black of the room.

"Then do it." He wasn't going to do _all_ the work.

Richard hesitated only a moment longer before lifting one hand and locating the zipper on the back of the other teen's costume. He pulled it down gently and then helped Jason take it off, smiling slightly when the whole costume was on the ground and piled next to his.

Seconds later, he had a gloved hand in front of his face. Unlike his own, Jason's gloved weren't connected to his sleeves.

Feeling more adventurous after his act of stripping the other, Richard held the hand by the wrist and gently wrapped his lips around one of Jason's fingers. He bit the tip slightly and pulled-then repeated the act with the rest of Jason's fingers until the glove was loose enough to pull off with one final tug of the middle finger.

Richard duplicated the action with the other hand under the hungry eyes of Jason, who watched with lust building up.

How could someone so inexperienced be so…sexy?

"There…was that so hard?" The dyed raven smirked, then leaned down slightly to kiss Richard as his now bare hands went back to his boxer-briefs and pulled them down before he could be stopped.

Richard felt his legs being lifted up and he broke the kiss to lay back again-his back against the warm but itchy material of the blanket- utterly willing to allow Jason to do anything he wanted.

He'd never been so passive before-but he liked the dominated feeling that Jason was forcing through his whole body.

"H-hurry?" he asked-meaning to say the single word like a command but failing.

Jason took it for the order that it was meant to be and removed his own boxer-briefs as well-unashamed.

"You know what the sixty-nine position is?" Jason asked, feeling another smirk try to force its way onto his face but holding it down when Richard blushed again.

Beast Boy had mentioned it once and then described to Richard in detail-much to his leaders discomfort.

"Y-yeah…"

"Good. I want you on top. It'll make some things easier."

Richard nodded hesitantly and then sat up, waiting for Jason to lay down in the spot that he wasn't taking up before straddling the bigger teen. He sat, frozen, for a moment before hands on his naked hips pulled him down and he slid across the body under him until he was on his hands and knees again.

This time, he had a surprisingly large, hard cock in front of his face that was already leaking with something.

"What…what do I-Oh shit!" Richard hissed, arching away from the sudden finger probing at his anus.

"Just…lick." Jason sighed out, his body already reacting to Richard's hot breath blowing across his cock in front of the raven's eyes.

"B-but, what are you-"

"Birdie, baby, just do it. Please?" The anti-hero groaned before sticking three of his own finger's into his mouth to coat with saliva.

Richard held his breath for a moment, and then flicked his tongue out. The tip touched Jason's throbbing length and the anti-hero groaned at the light touch.

"Like that Birdie…" he murmured in encouragement, after removing the fingers from his mouth-where he had covered them in saliva.

The hero nodded before repeating the action, this time leaving his wet appendage on Jason's member longer than before and licking up slightly. When he felt the other teenager grunt in pleasure, Richard smirked his own evil smirk and duplicated what he had just done again, once again experimenting.

Soon, he had his tongue flat against the pulsating cock and was licking it with vigor, his smooth, cold hand circling it at the base.

Richard finally grew courageous enough to lick the head of Jason's hard on, picking up the trail of pearly white pre-cum that his earlier actions had caused and pulling back to taste it.

"Salty…" he murmured, nuzzling his nose into the base of Jason's member, smelling the musky scent that Jason was letting off before he lifted his head again and wrapped his lips around the anti-hero's erection.

He bobbed his head, taking in more of the member-hearing Jason's moans and groans as he began to grow faster, and feeling his own hard member aching to be touched.

He suddenly felt that pressure from before again and squeaked around the dyed raven's cock as a slick finger pushed into him. It was painful-a stretch he wasn't used to and he almost pulled up and off of the other's member to ask what he was doing.

But Jason's hand stopped him-the digits clamping around his arousal and beginning to pump in rhythm with his bobbing head. Richard could handle the slight discomfort as long as Jason kept his hand doing what it was doing to him.

He felt the finger inside of him crick slightly as it began to thrust in and out-Jason being careful not to go to fast but to impatient to properly go slow. The nail scraped his insides pleasantly and he found himself arching into the touch-his free hand going to grip the blanket under them and his other hand going up and down the remainder of the cock that he couldn't swallow.

That heat built up again and Richard found himself whimpering as the finger-slowly loosing the discomfort-poked close to a sensitive spot inside of him and he began to thrust back gently, enjoying the feeling.

Suddenly, the single digit became two and they both began to scissor him-forcing a pained yelp from the hero.

"Shh, Birdie. Try to relax, it will feel better soon."

Robin clenched his eyes and relaxed his body. It was easier for him than it should have been; his training with his mentor before his Teen Titans days had taught him to be calm in any situation.

He felt the body under him shutter and Richard realized that his mouth had slipped off of the larger teen's erection in the moments that he'd been calming himself. With a small sigh, he dragged his tongue up the stiff cock-enjoying the loud groan of surprise that escaped the anti-hero under him.

Moments later, he was again wrapped snuggly around the pulsing member, his wet mouth moving up and down as much as he could and his hands holding the other in place so Jason couldn't buck up into his mouth.

The fingers were growing more and more forceful in their penetration of his body, but he'd been stretched enough to enjoy the feeling more and more. He arched upwards, feeling them spread inside of his tight passage as the other hand again began to stroke him.

"J-jason…" he finally cried softly after pulling away again, unable to continue the treatment on the other's hot organ-dripping with his saliva and the rest of the pre-cum, "Please…" he whined.

"O-one more finger, love…one more…" Jason breathed out, sliding said finger into the tight hole in front of him before leaning up to lick it lightly.

He saw Richard spasm at the feeling and smirked, doing it again just to see the same reaction before starting up his thrusting again.

"J-jason, c-come o-on!" Richard hissed, his body shivering and shaking as he worked the other teen's erection with his trembling hand.

"A-lmost…" he murmured back, stretching the three fingers apart inside of the raven one last time before pulling them out to the distressed whine of the boy above him.

"S-slide down until you're in my lap." Jason ordered, wiping the remaining wetness from his fingers onto the wool blanket under him before sitting up and pressing Richard's back into his chest.

He wrapped one arm around the other's waist and a free hand on his hip before looking at their laps.

"Can you feel me Birdie?" He whispered into the other's ear, grinding into the other's lower back slightly to accent where he was talking about.

Richard nodded quickly, pressing himself against the other tightly and laying his head back on Jason's shoulder.

"Tell me what you feel…" Jason said softly, the one hand on Richard's hip going to circle around his aching erection.

Richard tensed up and grinded back on the teenager, one hand going to grab the arm around his waist and the other sliding on top of the hand around his member.

"I-I feel…your heart beating…" Richard suddenly said softly, his eyes opening to look up at his soon-to-be lover.

And he could. He could feel the 'bu-dump, bu-dump, bu-dump' of the anti-hero's supposed-to-be dead heart, he could feel it beating against him quickly.

He slowly pulled away, turning around to look into the brown ones of Jason as he faced the other teenager, his arms going to wrap around his sweaty neck and sharing their joint body heat in the cold air.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked, his wide blue eyes-glazed with lust-staring deep into Jason's, making the other feel like he was staring into his soul.

He liked the feeling…

"Yes…" he murmured, feeling clouded over as he pulled Richard close again.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly, one hand pulling at Richard's folded legs until they were wrapped around his waist and he had the raven positioned over his member-head pressed to the wet and spasming entrance.

"Ready?" he whispered, licking a sensitive spot he had found moments ago on Richard's neck.

"Yeah-just-"

Before Richard could say anything else though, Jason thrust up forcefully, impaling the smaller boy onto his dick.

Richard screamed, his eyes widening and tears immediately springing to them, he tried to lift himself off of the intrusion instinctively but he slipped in his haste and ended up going down even farther on Jason.

The darker of the two teens squeezed his eyes shut at the beautiful feeling of tight heat that Richard created around his cock with his body, but he resisted moving-instead wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and tightened them until his body was flushed to Richards. He whispered apologizes and promises into his lover's ear, soothingly stroking the raven's lower back.

"I-it hurts…" Richard whimpered once he could speak through the burning pain, burying his face in Jason's shoulder and clenching his upper arms tightly.

"I know…it will stop in a moment…Just stay still and I'll make it better." Jason murmured, laying light kisses on the hero's shoulders, neck and jaw.

He let another few moments pass by before he began to move, unwrapping his arms-much to Richard's displeasure, because that meant he stopped messaging his back-and instead gripping the other's hips gently and bringing him up.

Richard winced at the feeling, but Jason had been right and the pain was sweeping away with every inch that was leaving his body. And then he was brought back down and the pain came back, but not as harshly as the first time. He whined lightly at the pain and clenched his body, realizing what he had done at the groan that escaped Jason's tightly clasped mouth.

"Y-you gotta' re-relax…" Jason murmured, nuzzling his nose into Richard's neck, trying to comfort him.

"I-I don't want to…" Richard whispered back, "You enjoy it right?"

Jason hissed as the raven tensed his lower body, pleasure coursing through his body, "Yeah, but if you relax, we can both enjoy it…" he muttered, lifting Richard up and then slamming him back down the moment he felt the other's muscles loosen.

Richard clinched his hands and hissed an oath, "W-what was that?" he asked, his wide blue eyes even wider than normal at the shock that had just raced through him.

"That, Birdie, was your prostate, and it is why we are doing this." Jason smirked before he again brought Richard up and then down forcefully, hitting that spot again and gaining another shocked sound from Richard.

"Now…I've been doing the work for awhile, I want you to do it yourself." He smirked suddenly, his hands loosening at Richard's hips, but not letting go.

The raven didn't hesitate. His body was burning again, but this time for a completely different reason, and he couldn't bring himself to dig up the pride that his hero-side had built over the years.

Richard's hands moved up, clenching at Jason's shoulders before he began to move up. His groin rolled lightly against Jason's own, gyrating his hips over and up and then back down. He moaned, and then began to move at a faster pace than at first. The hero's body tensed up and this time, it was a pleasant feeling when he constricted around the other's cock.

"Oh, God! Birdie!" Jason hissed out, hiding his face in the junction between Richard's shoulder and neck. His hands tensed again as he felt Richard move again, bouncing slowly on his lap and digging his nails into his shoulders at the feeling of accidentally pressing Jason's member into the special spot inside of him.

"J-Jason…c-c-can y-you-" before he could continue, Jason had figured what he wanted and was quick to switch their positions.

"I've figured out that I don't enjoy being on bottom…" Jason breathed, hooking Richard's legs over his arms and laying the smaller boy under him before Richard could quite catch up in his head.

Before the other could say a word, Jason had hitched Richard's hips up a little higher and commenced to do exactly what he'd told Richard he would do twice in their meeting already.

Richard hardly had time to breathe before he was moaning again-his nails still embedded into Jason's shoulders as he was driven into the blanket covered belt below him.

"Harder!" he whined, his eyes closing as he threw his head back and rested it against the woolen blanket, trying to keep his breath in his lungs.

"D-demanding?" Jason smirked, but increased his speed as Richard asked, grinning when Richard keened as he slammed into his prostate.

"Do it again…" he whispered, loving that noise from his Birdie.

Richard shook his head, face burning red as he covered his face with one of his hands, after pulling his nails free.

"Come now Richard…" he aimed, and again thrust into the teenager below.

Richard keened like Jason had wanted, and the larger of the two grinned before starting up even faster than before.

The hero could feel the wool under him begin to scrunch up as Jason's movements became more and more forceful. The slapping of skin against skin, the pleasurable sounds of Jason's cock sliding into Richard's body, and the euphoria of moans and groans and rare screams that the beautiful scene was doing to the two teenagers staring in it.

"S-so, so, so clo-ose!" Richard cried out, his voice higher than normal as he rocked harder and harder against Jason's own body.

The anti-hero groaned, one of his hands leaving Richard's hips to grip his leaking member-rubbing the head, swiping up the pre-cum and using it to slicken his hand as he pumped gently in pace with his quick thrusts.

"Oh-God-please, almost-AH!" Richard screamed, his whole body locking up and with another silent cry in a fury of pleasure, he came.

Jason was frozen in place as his dick was constricted by Richard's suddenly very tight entrance.

He muffled his shout of release by biting into Richard's shoulder, tasting the little drop of blood his canines' bit through the pale skin, and leaving his mark on the hero.

They were silent for a good ten minutes, in which Jason had slowly let Richard's legs down again and brushed the raven hair from his face and sparkling eye, before pulling his slowly limping member from the other's entrance and watching the white leak from his anus with a small smirk.

The white strands were also covering his heaving chest (one of the many disadvantages of being bottom), but the hero didn't seem to mind, too caught up in catching air back into his lungs so he could stop gasping for breath. Jason grabbed the edge of the wool blanket-the part dragging across the floor-and carefully wiped the two of them down, gentle with the rough material against Richard's sensitive skin.

"Sleep now Birdie…" he whispered, his brown eyes meeting Richard's own.

Richard nodded, feeling sleep want to take over.

"I know…you won't be there when I wake up." Richard looked at him, his eyes wide and so, _so_ blue.

Jason almost regretted what he would have to do once Richard fell to slumber.

"I won't." he didn't lie, he didn't want to lie. If he had a chose, if he'd planned to seduce the smaller teenager instead of it being a spur-of-the-moment, instinctive event-he might have been able to think of how to explain why they couldn't work. Why the two of them together would only lead to heart-break.

But he didn't. So even if he had just taken Richard's virginity…

"I'm sorry." Richard smiled-his eyes watering, but he ignored it to speak.

"It's fine…Really…'Cause, it's not like you stole my-oh wait. Nevermind." He curled up, his back to the wincing teenager.

Moments later, Jason had pulled his underwear and the bottom of his suit on when he heard the soft sniff that Richard had accidentally let escape.

He was crying.

Jason had cried after he'd had his first time to…that might have been because he'd done it with a guy four times his size and with a sadistic streak almost as bad as Joker. But the point was the same.

He sighed, and then pulled the rest of his suit on.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." He finally whispered, making Richard flinch at his surprising words.

"W-what?"

"Move over Birdie." Jason finally murmured, sliding back onto the blanket so that he could curl around the other body.

"F-fine…" Richard whispered, turning over to bury his face in the larger teen's chest.

They laid together for almost an hour before Richard finally drifted off, not wanting the warm moment to end before absolutely necessary.

Jason waited another ten minutes, for some reason, just as adamant about not losing the moment before he was forced to leave, before uncurling and grabbing Richard's clothes.

He dressed the other-finding both their masks and replacing his before laying Richard's next to him.

"Robin?" he heard screaming, and with a small smile, Jason kissed his Birdie's forehead before jumping out of sight and watching as Richard's team found him-on top of the blanket and his broken fighting pole and mask next to him.

"Robin?" Starfire rushed to him and Jas-Red X felt a flash of jealousy.

And then Rich-Robin awoke-with_ his_ name about to form, if not for his brain-to-mouth filter's stopping it just in time, and the jealousy evaporated.

With one last look at his-at _Robin_, he silently ran from the warehouse.

Maybe they had a chance after all…


	7. Garbage and the Flu

**Summery:** Red X growled, flipping backwards to avoid the dangerous criminal, and slipping on the sludge covering the ground.

Who's fucking bright idea was it to fight in a fucking trash heap?  
And on the _one_ day his poor Birdie was home, sick with the flu-and he was stuck fighting the Trash Man.

What kind of name was the _Trash Man_ anyway?

**Rating: **T

**Warning: Language, maybe some other stuff I don't remember XD**

**Notes: Mmm, thanks to **PorcelainQueenXD **for reminding me to get off my ass and type this up…I think they're only gonna be one or two after this one, because I'm slowly moving away from this fandom-or actually writing Fan fiction at all XD I still love it dearly, but I've been working with my girlfriend on some original works and I'm more focused on those right now so I'm sorry for no new stories/updates if you are waiting for anything ^^ Again, though, Thank you to **PorcelainQueenXD! **I hope you like it.**

***This was inspired by something that Red X said in one of the other chapters (I believe it was Plus, but I might be wrong T.T)**

000

Red X growled, flipping backwards to avoid the dangerous criminal, and slipping on the sludge covering the ground.

Who's fucking bright idea was it to fight in a fucking trash heap?  
And on the _one_ day his poor Birdie was home, sick with the flu-and he was stuck fighting the Trash Man.

What kind of name was the _Trash Man_ anyway?

The Titans surrounding him were fighting just as hard, trying to destroy the little monster-robot-garbage minions that Trash Man referred to as his little Litter-bugs.

Red made a face behind his mask, wrinkling his nose.

Ugh. It smelt so bad…Where had that smell come from?  
He looked around, spotting where the gas was coming from.

He could see the light green smog bellowing slowly from the machine that Trash Man was sitting on, where he was controlling the Litter Bugs.

He blinked, watching in surprise as Beast Boy collapsed, making some stupid crack about how bad Trash Man smelled, before losing consciousness.

He looked over at Starfire, surprised when the red headed alien fell to the ground as well, coughing.

"S-Some fo-form of…toxin…" she gasped, before collapsing completely, eyes falling shut.

"Star!" Cyborg called, trying to run to her, only to drop to his knees.

"What the-'the helldija do to me?" The darker teenager growled, glaring at Trash Man.

Said fat, acne-covered man laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"Mwahahahaha!" He laughed, literally pronouncing every 'ha', as if he were mocking the stereotypical laugh rather than actually using it, like he'd learned how to be evil from a kids show.

"This is my secret weapon! A specially made gas I've dubbed 'Trash-o-nator'!" He cried, laughing the stupid, 'evil' laugh again.

He wanted to see evil? X could show him evil.  
Before he could move though, the gas slowly began to leak into his mask.

His muscles seemed to have suddenly stopped working and he fell to the ground as well, watching Raven hit the dirt with a loud cry as she fell from the air.

What-there was no way this guy could have beaten all of them.

He coughed, falling to his hands and knees.

His vision began to darken, and he buckled completely, hitting the dirty ground with a soft 'splash' of sludge.

Oh God, ewewewew…

He closed his eyes, trying to breathe, for some reason unable to get air into his lungs.

"Hey!" That voice…

It was muffled and stuffy, but Red would recognize that voice no matter what.

Robin.

He looked up weakly, just able to make out his lover, standing on top of a garbage pile, completely covered in garbage. His nose and cheeks-and his eyes, Red knew, though they were covered by the mask-were a dark red, and his nose was running from sniffling and sneezing throughout the day. His hair was mused and almost dirty looking-though that might have been from the disgusting trash and sludge everywhere.

"Get away from my friends!" Robin growled, and before Trash Man could react, a bat-shaped ninja-star had been thrown at him, hitting his target, and knocking the fat man off of his machine-which controlled the Litter-bugs.

"Why you little-" Trash Man cried, but was cut off by a loud screeching as Robin threw another bat-shaped star (And since when had he used Bat-shaped stars, Red thought groggily) at the machine.

He watched in surprise as the star embedded itself into the thin metal he'd recycled from the surrounding garbage heaps; make three loud, short beeping noises, before it blew up.

The machine fell apart in a matter of seconds, the parts flying in all directions, and raining down around them, though none were big enough to actually harm anyone should they fall on them.

Red felt his vision darken, but not before he looked at Robin once more.

God, he was so beautiful…

000

"Red X…Come on, Jason, wake up." He heard his lover's soft, stuffy voice whisper into his ear, and he could feel the small, gentle hands he was so familiar with shaking him awake.

His eyes cracked open, and he realized suddenly that his mask was gone. He didn't panic though, trusting that Robin had known better than to take it off while the rest of the team was present.

He might have been dating their leader, but they still didn't like him and he still didn't like them, either.

He grunted quietly, looking up at him.

"B-Birdie? You're supposed to be at the tower…" he whispered, voice weak and raspy.

"Beast Boy comm'ed me. Are you okay?" The Titan's leader asked, gently helping him sit up.

"Fine…" Jason coughed, shaking his head.

"God, that guy was a freak…what happened to him?"

"Mmm, he got…" Robin snorted, smirking slightly, "Mmm, he got trashed."

He motioned to trashcan nearby, which had the top welded on, and a small hole in the top-out of which came the loud banging and screaming of an angry Trash Man.

"Oh, Man, I can't believe you just said that…" Jason laughed, looking at Richard.

Said boy only giggled softly, winking, "Mmm, I'm sick. Don't blame me for horrible puns, Beast Boy is rubbing off on me."

Red X laughed softly, leaning up to kiss his forehead, growing only slightly worried at the obvious fever he felt.

"Time to get you home. The others okay?"

"Yeah…they went to deal with the cops, so I could make sure you were okay…" Robin murmured, gently helping the other boy stand up.

"Good, good…" he murmured, closing his eyes for a moment, before standing on his own.

Jason waited a moment, then smirked, and picked his Birdie up bridle-style, ignoring his sudden squeak of surprise.

"J-Jason!" Richard cried softly, clinging to him, though obviously relieved to not have to support himself any longer. "What are you doing!"

"Carrying you, silly. You're sicker than a dog, and you just fought some random man. You need to be taken home."

"I can walk."

"Now you don't have to."

They both stared at each other silently, a battle of wills, that Richard eventually lost.

He looked away, pouting.

"Whatever…ass."

"Mmm, you like my ass." Jason smirked when his Birdie finally relaxed into him.

Richard didn't reply, only snuggling closer and closing his eyes.

Mmm, good Birdie…


End file.
